The present invention relates to a display device with a plurality of cells having luminous elements arranged in a two-dimensional matrix and to a method for controlling such display device.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Display devices of this kind are generally known—for example in the form of TFT displays. Further, TFT displays having light sensors arranged in the cells in addition to the luminous elements are also known. These light sensors detect light falling on the TFT display from a viewing direction. This can be evaluated by touch recognition, so the corresponding TFT display can be used as a touchscreen.
It would be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved display device wherein the image that is actually output by the display device can be checked for correctness in a simple and reliable manner.